Be My Valentine
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Fallout 4. It was in his programming to help. He did it before, so why couldn't he keep doing it? That's because the bundle of rags, apparently a child, was going to cause him a lot more trouble than he originally thought. OC(whom is actually a girl). ValentinexOcxHancock
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: Look, I am posting a story other than Naruto! So, I've been on a binge for fallout four. Both the game and fanfictions. Although I just adore what's been written, I'm slightly annoyed with the fact they are all relatively the same. (As in, it follows the story line really well) And with the fact near none of them have Valentine as a love interest! So here this story was born. It's an OCxValentine and OcxHancock. Although the other pairing won't happen till later.

Hope you enjoy! It is my first story outside of the Naruto fandom. Also, my updates might not be very stable, or frequent, because I have serious hand issues (Arthritis), and college can be busy.

We do not own the fallout stuff. Yuh.

XXxxxxXxxxXx

Valentine stared. Beside his door was a disheveled pile of rags. It smelled, and had hair sticking out is every direction. Perhaps a dead body? He watched as it shifted, and a cat romped out. A small hand reached out, before quickly being sucked back into the pile. It shifted again, and now a single green eye peered out at him, watching him with a keen-ness he only knew of wild animals.

He stared at it a bit longer, his circuitry processing the possibilities. Slowly he kneeled down, and the single eye seemed to glow. Fear, likely.

Such a disheveled child had to be an orphan. There were tons of them running around the commonwealth. Death was not uncommon.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" He tipped his hat slowly, watching as the child shifted, a blue eye showing now. How rare, to have such vivid eyes. Not only that, but for it to be bicolored.

Slowly he pulled out a Nuka-cola from his trench coats pocket. It was originally going to be for his assistant, but the child seemed to need it more. He held it out with the hand that still had some resemblance of skin. Just in case his robot frame scared it, like everybody else in the commonwealth. The eyes watched him carefully for one moment, then two. Slowly, two skinny arms emerged, swiping the drink. The rest of the child's face showed as it attempted to gnaw on the cap.

The poor thing. It was as feral as a mongrel.

And as skinny as one too. The poor thing had to be at least 14 judging by its skeletal frame, but was so unnourished it looked like a ten year old. It had sunken cheeks. It was almost like its skin clung to its bone like freeze wrap.

Damn his programing. He simple couldn't leave it alone. It looked up to him, its discolored eyes wary as it clung to the bottle. It may not be able to open it, but it must have known it was food of some sort.

He couldn't help his next sentence.

"How about you come stay with me? We must be bound by some sort of fate, seeing as you just so happen to show up on my doorstep." He stood up and held out his hand. He waited for one moment, then two. Finally the child seemed to unrumpled itself from the wall. It stood, it reached just barely up to his chest. It reached out its disheveled hand, eyes glued to his, as if waiting for something bad to happen.

Slowly, it grasped his hand, its small fingers locking lightly. "I… Am…" The small thing paused, its voice so light he wondered if it was just a whisper from down the alley. "Ratface…" Its small voice lowered even more.

"Huh, such a terrible name." He lightly pulled it along behind him, opening the door to his place. |The sign outside flickered as he closed the door behind him.

It nodded, clearly it was full of tension. Although he had to admit, he was surprised it could talk. Seeing as it couldn't open a bottle, he was wondering if it was mentally slow at first. Then, there was the possibility it never had the chance to try open one before.

Poor thing.

"It's what the raiders used to call me." He let go of its hand, but it quickly clung to his arm, its eyes going wide. It also had attachment issues it seemed. It seemed he got himself in quite the situation.

"Well, raiders, hm?" He watched the thing eye the room, taking in every detail. It would explain why it was so jumpy. He could only guess some of the horrific things the raiders did the little boys.

Ah. Boy. Yes, he concluded it was a boy by the way it carried itself, and spoke. Its face also was rather boyish. Due to its malnutrition, he couldn't tell by its skeletal structure, but he could guess.

"Yes…" He watched as he shifted closer to him, the child's eyes going wide as his assistant opened the door.

"Ah, Ellie. Welcome back." He tipped his hat to her, but she remained still.

"Valentine, did you… Pick up another orphan?" She looked almost mortified. Almost.

"Why yes. You see, it had to be some sort of fate, seeing as he happened to be outside our door." The woman just sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"He looks as disheveled as a skeleton." The woman walked in. It must have been too fast for the boy, because he dodged behind Valentine, before tightly clinging to his waist. How strange, the boy was already awfully attached to him. Ellie's face turned red, her shoulders going tense.

Ellie was usually a calm woman. She liked to help people, and laughed often. She just didn't share him well.

"Careful now, the boy seemed to have escaped from some raiders." He said, raising his hands in a calming pattern. She steamed, before turning and going to her room.

"Well, find this one a home faster than the last." She yelled from upstairs.

It made sense why she was angry. They just barely made it by themselves. Another mouth to feed would put light financial strain on the duo.

But not by much, considering he was a synth. He didn't eat, nor sleep. He had a mattress out of habit, and to keep the towns people concerns of his synthhood low.

"The woman does not like me." The child was still clinging to him. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay?" The poor child looked so sad! Just liked a kicked puppy. He lightly put his skeletal hand on the boys mudded hair before smiling. The child seemed to relax, but yet to show any emotion other than wariness and caution.

"My, it is more than fine! I think Ellie just so happens to be missing the last one, actually. A dainty little girl, yes. Was adopted by a merchant." The child blinked.

"Is… this an orphanage?" He smiled at the kid. He was a lot more intelligent than he would have guessed.

"No, it's a detective agency. Valentine Detective agency to be exact." He attempted to ruffle the child's hair, but it was just too knotted and dirty. A bath would be in order. Although they tended to be a huge luxury, the child seemed like it had not bathed since birth, seeing how dirt clung to him like a second skin.

"Ah…" The child nodded, but showed no recognition in his eyes.

"It means for a price, we solve many different cases. Ranges from missing people to locating objects."

"Ah." Now the child seemed to understand. Valentine attempted to take a step out from the child's arms, but it refused to let go.

"Hey, how long are you planning on holding onto me?" The child stared up at him, not answering. "Not all night?" The child blinked. "Well, you can't sleep holding onto me, now can you?" The child's lips pursed, as if it was thinking. Slowly, it let him go. "Atta boy." The child still stuck rather close to him as he led him to his mattress. "This will be your bed. Best you go to sleep, it's getting pretty late."

"Ah…" The child stared at him, as if staring at god. "Are… Are you sure I can… sleep here?" Valentine looked to the bed. It was a single dirty mattress he scrounged years back. It had a few springs sticking out, and had a few questionable stains. It wasn't the best, but it worked.

"Yeah, it will be yours while you're here." The kids face broke into a huge smile, the grime on his face cracking. A full line of white teeth showed.

"Thank you!" It sat down on the bed, bouncing lightly. He giggled, the sound light on Valentines ears. So light, he questioned the fact if the boy was a girl. The kid pulled out the bottle from its heap of rags, and began to gnaw on it.

His teeth wouldn't stay so nice and shiny if it kept biting that bottle cap. Valentine reached out his skeletal hand, accidently forgetting to use the better one. The child stared at his hand, fear filling its eyes.

Ah, a synth would scare him. That's not too abnormal. Then, it clutched the bottle to its chest, holding it tightly for a moment. Sadness emitted from him as he slowly held the bottle out, he looked absolutely defeated as he grasped the bottle. The sound of metal and glass tinged as the child shoved it into his grasp.

Valentine blinked owlishly. Was the boy scared of him taking the drink, rather than his hand? His synth hood was enough to send a few orphans running. Slowly, the child's face morphed to blank as he watched the bottle in Valentines hands.

He took the bottle and cracked it open. The child watched him, face now skillfully blank.

This would be a big test. He held out the bottle with his skeletal hand. The child looked to him, then the bottle, questioning.

"Are… you giving it back to me?" So that was what the child feared? He nodded, watching as the child light up. The child grasped the bottle, his fleshy hand touching his skeletal one. Not even a flinch, or a fraction of discomfort as the child took the bottle.

It in fact did not bother the child.

"Huh, you're a pretty interesting one." He grinned as the child clutched the bottle, holding it tightly rather than drinking it.

"I am happy." The child turned its bright smile to him, making his insides warm. Figuratively. If they really did warm, he would need to get a checkup with the local mechanic. "Thank you highly, Valentine."

He blinked. What high class words for a bumk- the child passed out, sitting, while clutching the bottle.

How comical!

He took the bottle from his firm grasp and placed it beside the bed, along with the lone bottlecap. Slowly, he laid the boy down. Once again, he looked like a pile of rags.

Perhaps it was a defense mechanism.

Either way, he looked forward to the boy waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee-Vallen: Originally this was only going to be like 500 words, but after such a long wait I decided you guys deserve more.

Do not own Fallout. I own Ratface :D

XxXxxXX

He watched the boy sleep from the corner of his eye. He had been searching through old case files when the kid moved, rousing ever so slightly. Slowly the pile of rags stood up, its bicolored eyes blinking drearily. Its lips opened, a small puff of air releasing from its mouth.

Sleep was a fascinating thing. It was amazing that humans needed to lay down unconscious for hours on end. But, this child had only slept maybe two. Generally, his assistant Ellie needed to sleep at least eight. It seemed to be the minimum humans needed to function. On the other hand, some of the other children he took in could sleep for ten hours.

Slowly the child picked up the bottle by its bedside and made its way to him. The child seemed fully awake now, with its eyes glinting in the dim light. "Your awake rather soon." He commented, making the child lower its gaze to the papers on his desk. It blinked, before looking back to him.

"Yes." The boy answered, voice like a whisper.

"Any reason why?" He asked the child, whom only seemed to dim further. Carefully, the child reached out to grab his trench coat. Again, with a careful slowness, the child shook his head. It was rather pitiful. He hated how the child looked so broken. "Why don't we go out for a bite to eat? The noodle stand should still be open." He swore the child brightened ten times at his words.

He stood, and the child took a step closer to him, still clinging to him. He swore under all that dirt and grime he could see an ever so slight blush.

Or, it could be his highly sensitive eyes.

No, it was likely a play of the light. After all, the child was absolutely filthy.

After all, he was just an old synth.

He led them out the door, and down the little alley way.

Then a thought popped up.

If the child was raised by raiders, how the hell did he make it in the city? They rarely let anyone in, and the security tended to be fairly strict. And they were so damn paranoid of synths.

The child tripped a bit, making him cling tighter to his cloak.

Ah, poor thing, he pitied it so much. Soon they were in the bright lights of the bustling shopping center. He picked his favorite spot at the end and sat. The boy stood awkwardly clinging to his back.

It was cute.

"You know, you can sit too?" The child nodded and sat down briskly. He sat close to Valentine as possible, his bottom skootched right to the edge of the seat. In a way, the clinginess was almost endearing. A lot of the children were somewhat wary of him, due to his synth-hood. Yet the child only exhibited fear of everything else. The man cooking nodded, his eyes locking on the child for a brief moment before returning to the water. How particular, it was as if the child was an existence out of the man's eyes. All around, people tended to ignore the child. He began to watch. The child would catch the attention of passing people, rightly so considering his filth, yet it would be completely disregarded moments later. It was almost as if the child had no presence.

The man came back with only one bowl of noodles, confirming his suspicions. The child was hardly recognized. He didn't need to be a detective to understand how the child got into the city. Valentine passed the bowl to the child, looking up to the booth man. Again, the booth man's eyes passed over the child, before a small light popped above his head. Literally, one of the bulbs of the stand exploded.

"Opps." The man began. "I'm sorry, I thought it was luggage, not a child. Did you want me to get you another bowl?" He rubbed his head sheepishly. On the other hand, the child was eyeing the bowl owlishly.

How interesting. Valentine shook his head, smiling at the man "No, that's fine." The man nodded, turning around to tend to his other customers.

The child was still eyeing the bowl owlishly. He blinked his big bicolored eyes, staring at the noodles like it was a foreign object.

"Can… I?" The child asked, its eyes turning to look at him. Valentine could not contain his smile at the kid's antics.

"Yeah, that's what it's there for." He motioned to the food, watching as a small trail of drool left the kids lips. The boy quickly grabbed the fork and shoved it into the bowl and lifted it up; the noodles fell back into the bowl with a little splash of broth.

The child tried again, but the noodles slipped.

How comical. The child might as well be- Oh god.

He reached out to stop the child just as he was about to stuff his dirty hands in the bowl. He just barely made it!

"Here, I'll show you how to eat it." The child nodded, its lips pursed. Obviously it was not pleased. And, it was rather adorable. "See, you roll it like this." He rolled the noodles onto the fork, securing the noodle in place. The child motioned to its mouth, eyes intent on the food. Did it want him to feed it? Well, it couldn't do much hard. He brought the noodles to the child's lips, watching as the pink colored flesh opened and closed around the fork. Then things got slightly awkward, he met eyes with the child as it pulled the noodles off the fork.

It reminded him of his Jennifer, they once had a date similar. He put the fork back into the bowl and moved it in front of the child. Completely oblivious of his predicament, the child mimicked his actions with rolling the noodle on the fork.

It was when the child held out the fork full of noodles close to his lips, did he remember the situation, and this was a young boy, not his late fiancé.

His memory banks must be going on a frenzy for showing him such old memories.

He smiled at the child, shaking his head. "No, you eat it." The child grunted, shoving the fork closer. "All right- fine." He opened his mouth. The child shoved the noodles into his mouth, with no gentleness. Pride filled the child's face as he pulled back the fork, his bicolored eyes bright with accomplishment.

Another thing, never once did Jennifer try feed him like this.

Yeah, there was a big difference.

The child now shoved a fork into its mouth, looking just as accomplished as the first time.

"So boy, how old are you?" He simply had to know. It was strange for the child to be so lanky, but have such little knowledge of day to day things.

The child looked up with a mouth full of food. "Sixteen, and I am not a boy." Now if he was anyone else he would have blanched. The child had such a small petite frame he assumed it had to be a young boy. Also, the way it had a lower voice as well, pointed to being a boy.

And _sixteen_?

He was a detective! Detectives are famous for their analytical skills! Yet, they child through him way off.

Wait, he had to correct himself. This was not a child.

In this after-war world, sixteen was an adult. As a matter of fact, fifteen was teetering on the age of adult hood. People in the wastes did not tend to live long lives, so they began to mature much faster, and do things younger.

But sixteen?

Valentine had to admit, he was a bit at a loss. This was an adult female in front of him. He also offered her a place to stay, and the possibility of finding her a home.

He could not exactly go back on his word now.

XxxxxxxxxxxXXx

Zeelee-Vallen: I did it! Although I should be sleeping!


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: I know it has been a long time D: I am sorry. But here we go! I worked hard on this chapter! It is even super long! Also, I am one to rush relationships, so I am doing my best to have it go a little bit more… slow.

I do not own any characters of this story other than Ratface.

XxxxxXxxxXx

Without further incident the kid finished eating. He watched her the whole time, rather mortified. What type of condition did a kid have to grow up in to end up in such a state? Was she treated as an animal? Kept in a cage?

The girl looked up at him with rather adoring eyes. That look pulled at his heartstrings, let him tell you. It was so full of admiration and trust. How could a woman have such eyes? He pat her head endearingly, he just couldn't help himself.

"Now your all done, are you up for travel?" she tilted her head. It was rather cute, like a puppy. A mangy puppy, but cute nonetheless. "I want to go to Goodneighbor, I am good friends with the mayor. He might be so kind to give me a bit of a discount for a bath." She tilted her head again, but now in the other direction.

"I will follow you?" The girl spoke, her voice chiming. Valentine nodded in affirmation. At least she understood, even if only bits.

"Well, I just got to let Ellie know first, okay?" The child nodded, clutching onto his jacket.

XXXxxxx Fasttravelfun-stillinValentinespovXxXXXxX

"Well look, if it isn't my old friend Nick Valentine." Hancock came strolling out of his office. Although he was a showoff, he had a soft-spot for the overdressed ghoul.

"Hey there, I came in need of your services. I got a…." He paused. He couldn't exactly call the girl a child. But woman seemed too much. "A person." That fit. "In dire need of a bath."

"How bad, would you say?" The ghoul asked, taking a puff of jet. Where did he even pull that from? His hands were empty moments before. He sighed pulling Ratface out from behind him. The girl made a noise of protest and reached out to cling to him again. "Pretty bad, I would say." He said, eyeing the child up and down. "Just hit up Hotel Rexford, tell them it's on my tab." He couldn't be more grateful to the ghoul. He nodded, allowing the girl to clutch to him again. "That child, is it okay?" Valentine had brought children here before. Hell, the ghoul mayor even brought him kids once in awhile. Usually it was the really lost ones, that were in dire need. Otherwise Goodneighbor watched out for their own.

He let her cling to him as they strolled to the hotel.

"He has cool skin." Valentine glanced down at the kid, a little surprised. Did she not know what a ghoul was? He was under the impression everybody knew. He had to confirm.

"Do you know what he was?" The girl paused for a moment, her eyes ahead at the narrow alley. She clutched to him tighter, her lips pursing as she shook her head. No, she had no idea what a ghoul was. Just as he was about to explain, she had begun to talk.

"My mom's friend had skin on her arm like that, from a fire." Ah, but since she was opening up, he better take the opportunity to ask some questions. He would have to leave the explanation for later, after all information was always the first priority.

"Your mom, what was her name?" He decided to start with something easy.

"Ai." It was a prompt answer, and rather quick.

"What was her friends name?" He asked as they turned the corner. After another turn, the hotel was in sight.

"What was your mom's friends name?" He asked.

"Red." Another quick answer. The girl had begun to get a little too pointed with her answer, he decided to leave that as it was for a little bit. He would have to ask her something else.

"Where did you live before going to Diamond city?" They were already at the doors.

As the entered, he could hear her little whisper. "In the dark tunnels." It was so soft, human ears might not have heard it. Good thing he had exceptional hearing.

Deciding not to pry anymore just yet, he let the conversation end. They were at the hotel anyway. They went up to the desk, where Clair was straight to the point. "What do you want?" She asked, no shits to give. She was a busy woman, and very straight forward.

"I came to use one of your baths again, Hancock said to put in on his tab." The old woman sighed, writing something down. "Second floor, last room on the right." The woman spoke without looking up. He took that as a confirmation and tugged the girl along.

In the hall, they passed another ghoul. He was wearing a yellowing hat and ratty overcoat. He looked absolutely miserable, his black eyes stricken with despair. The girl watched him pass, her lips parting in silence. She watched him right until he ushered her into the room.

She planted herself in front of the door, not moving even when he tried to lead her to the washroom. He sighed, letting her be. If she wanted to stand there, she could. It was her choice.

He would try move her again after he prepped the bath. When he came out, she was still in the same spot.

"That man wore the same look as my mom before she died." The girls voice was soft, her eyes blank.

Ah, so she remembered her mother.

"When did she pass?' He asked, not letting the chance pass.

"I don't know; I was very little. Her body, it didn't take the outsi-" The girl paused, her eyes going wide in fear. "I don't know! I don't know!" She clutched the sides of her head. "That's right… I don't know?" He started at the girl, a bit surprised at her outburst. Did she have some mental block? She seemed highly adamant on not saying anything.

"I understand; you don't need to force yourself kid." He put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle push towards the washroom. "Now let's get you cleaned up." The girl nodded, her shoulders slightly tense. The whole room was steamy with the fresh water. "Can I leave you to clean yourself?" The girl stared at him blankly. "Do you know how to clean yourself?" She still stared blankly at him. "Do you know what it means to clean yourself?" The girl was still staring blankly.

Good lord, he had his work cut out for him.

But how exactly was he going to deal with this? He could either explain to her in detail, help her himself, or he could try find a random female from the street to help.

First off, it was likely she wouldn't understand him if he tried to explain it to her. If she didn't understand his last three questions, she was going to be a bit… lost when it came to cleaning herself.

Next, getting a female off the street was possible. But, could he trust some random female? What if they tried to do inappropriate things? God, he worried too much.

There was only one option left.

He felt this was going to be held against him some day in the future.

"Okay, you need to get into the bath- Ah shit!" He stopped her just as she was about to hop in fully clothed. Yeah, he had no choice but to help.

He just had to think of her as a child.

 _Knock Knock-_ Came from the door. Who would be visiting them?

"You need to take off your clothes. Once their off, that is when you enter the water." She started at him for a moment, before nodding. "I will be right back, okay?" She nodded again, already beginning to strip layers off.

He exited, leaving the door slightly cracked open just in case.

Another nock came as he got to the door.

A rather big surprise was waiting on the other side. It was none other than the mayor himself, a few items in hand.

"My, what do we have here?" He nearly wanted to laugh as the ghoul turned slightly red. The ghoul quickly recovered, putting on a cocky smile.

"Fahrenheit had some old clothes." He held the items out, a cocky grin donning his face. "We can't let a child wear such muck after all." Ah, he didn't think of that. His plan was to let her wear her clothes until he could convince Ellie to give her some hand-me-downs.

Hancock was such a good kid. He really liked to look out for others. "It's fine, wont your people need it more?" After all the Ghoul housed homeless in his attic. Much more then he could say for Diamond city.

"We make sure ours are looked after." The Ghoul nudged the items toward him, but he shook his head again. The mayor was already really helping out by letting him use the water.

"Plus, she isn't really a child." A slight look of confusion crossed the man's face. "She says she's sixteen," The ghoul blinked, processing. "Yeah, I thought she was younger too. She's almost wild as a feral, she must have been raised pretty rottenly." The ghoul nodded, he must have understood. After all, the world they lived in could be a complete shit show.

"Still, she could use something better than that dirt crusted rag she's wearing." The ghoul had a point.

"I will take them, but I'll either owe you one or pay caps. What is your preference?" After all, he was an honest man. Well, synth.

"Then you'll owe me one." The Ghoul grinned, shoving the items in his arms. With a quick tip of his trihorn hat, he strolled away.

Yeah, he was a good kid.

He shut the door, grinning. He approached the bathroom, items in hand. He stopped at the door, minding his manners. "Is it okay I come in?" He asked.

"Yes!" She sounded awfully excited. He opened the door slowly, peaking in. The whole bathroom was full of steam, the girl's body fully submerged in the slightly murky water. Her little toes were peeking out, and she was wiggling them wildly. Was that why she was so excited?

"Valentine!" She jumped out, the water flying everywhere as she through her arms around him. Thankfully she was still so covered in muck that no body parts were visible. On the other hand he had good reflexes, because he was able to get the clothes out of the waters path. "You're back." She said happily, her voice chiming.

She was really sticking to him, hey?

"Yes, yes. Now sit back down, okay?" She made a small sound of disapproval, but sat back down nonetheless. She sunk a little more, only her eyes above the water now. "You remember the man with cool skin?" she nodded, her eyes wide as she found out bubble's rose from her mouth. She began to blow hard, bubbles forming and dissipating just as fast. It made it hard to believe this child was supposed to be sixteen. "Well," He interrupted her bubble blowing. "He was so kind to give you some new clothes." She popped up from the water, her eyes wide. "Really?" He nodded, unfolding the clothes. It looked like a plain blue blouse, and a navy colored skirt. Did Fahrenheit really wear things like this? She was such a tough looking woman; it was a little surprising that she had such clothing available.

The last item he unfolded was a loose pair of trousers. To his surprise, a small thump sounded. He looked down to see a small bar of soap.

Sneaky boy.

He picked up the soak, handing it to the girl. There was no point in trying to give it back now, he would just have to repay the man at a later date. The girl took it, eyeing it like food. "What is this?" She asked, sniffing it.

"It's called soap. You use it to get clean." He said, folding the clothes back up. "You rub it on your body like so." He pretended to be rubbing the bar all over his body. The girl watched him, copying his every move. He didn't even feel that embarrassed, considering his idiotic moves. The water became more and more black, so much it looked like mud. They didn't even get to her hair yet, or her face.

She was so ridiculously dirty.

"You will need to do your hair next." She started at him, she must be expecting him to demonstrate. But, well, he didn't have any hair. "I guess I will help you with this part." She held out the soap, a big smile on her lips. He rubbed the soap into her hair, pulling out chunks of mud and other questionable things. At one point he might have even pulled out a pencil. How the hell did that even get in there?

Then, she was clean. Her hair was long, flowing in the mucky water like silk.

"I'll leave you to do your face by yourself," She made a sound of disapproval, but he ignored it. "After your done dry off and dress up, okay?" She grabbed for his coat, but he would not fall for that, he was able to evade her quick hands. "I'll be right outside the door." He said, shutting the door quickly.

He waited for a few moments, listening as she exited the water. After that he could hear some rustling, and a few curious sounds.

The door opened, revealing something he did not expect.

She was quite the looker. Her hair hung around her petite face, her skin pale and free of blemishes. All that mud must have shielded her from the environment in some way. She was still very small, but now she looked her age. The pale blue blouse and skirt really helped define her age.

She smiled wide, running up to him and clinging to him.

Ah, but she was still the same child.

Well, he better say his goodbyes to the mayor before they left.

XXxxXxxxxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: I tried to make it in character as possible QoQ From my gameplay, I concluded Hancock is a clean freak. So I bet he can't stand seeing really really dirty people. And well, they are both pretty kind people, who would try help out anybody. As for Valentine helping with her hair-you see him go into water all the time so you would expect he is water proof. Otherwise why would he go swimming with our Soul survivors?


End file.
